


Spanking

by Sailor_Sweety



Series: Detroit: Become Kinky [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ....Cybersex, M/M, Spanking, plus ou moins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: Un jour, un kink.Une petite fessé ?





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous ne vous sentez pas a l’aise avec un des kinks présents (titre des chapitres) ne lisez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal inutilement. Aucun chapitre ne sera lié entre eux pour que vous puissiez sauter à votre guise tel ou tel kink et profiter malgré tout des autres jours sans être perdu dans le fil !

**_ Spanking _ **

 

Il l’avait mérité.

Il avait mérité la punition.

Il avait inquiété Nines après tout, et il avait dû passer plusieurs heures au centre de réparation de Cyberlife. Et en plus le suspect leurs avait échappé.

Mais Connor le referait avec plaisir. Juste pour avoir la punition.

 

Un grésillement de plaisir résonna du processus vocal de Connor.  Et encore un. Et un nouveau. Des larmes de Thirium au coin de yeux, se mordant le dos de la main mais le son de ses gémissements se diffusait sans contrainte des hauts parleurs présent dans sa gorge parfaitement audible, saturant juste quand son plaisir était trop puissant pour lui.

 

Son corps basculait en avant par à-coup avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

La main de Nines claquant durement contre son postérieur dénudé ou le haut de ses cuisses.

Chaque coup était frappé de manière méthodique. Totalement calculer. Tout pour susciter l’extase chez Connor, mais pas assez pour qu’il puisse pleinement y gouter. Chaque vibration de chaque fessé donnait de délicieuse vibration qui se percutait à son érection.

 

Nines enchainait chaque fesser par une légère caresse. Attisant le désir de Connor.

Mais un peu trop attisé. Il se sentait bruler. Ses ventilateurs interne n’arrivant plus a suivre la cadence. Son ATH affichant tellement de message d’erreur qu’il ne pouvait plus les fermer.

 

« FOWLER ! »

 

Le _safe-word_ dont ils avaient convenu. Le RK900 stoppa son bras en plein vol avant de redresser Connor et l’enlacer doucement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux et effaçant une larme du visage de son prédécesseur.

 

« Nines… J’ai… S’il te plait. J’ai besoin d’exécuter le programme d’éjaculation. J’ai besoin que tu te connecte à moi. S’il te plait. Je suis en surchauffe. Mon processeur a mis la régulation thermique en arrière-plan et ceux de plaisir et stimulation en commande prioritaire ! Pitié Nines, insert ton périphérique en moi. »

 

Le plus évolué des androïdes était faible face à son amant implorant pour qu’il enclenche manuellement chaque logiciel en mode administrateur. Il allongea Connor sur leur lit tout en l’embrassant.

 

Il allait lancer avec plaisir le software de Connor avec son **_hardware_**.


End file.
